The plan
by roncrazy
Summary: Harry and Ron have a plan. Harmione and Ginny find out that it has something to do with them. So they make a little plan of there own. Who will be able to go throu with there plan? This is like a part2 to You had me at hello... I hope you like it. Thank y


The Plan…

Hermione was sitting next to him on the blanket they had laid out on the ground earlier. They were still wet from there evening swim. He had her face in his hands and was kissing her ever so softly. It had not completely set in yet. Did she hear him right? Did he just tell her that he loved her? He must have because he was kissing her. His touch was sending chills up and down her back. She felt his tongue rub across her bottom lip; she opened willingly and let him in. He moaned softly into her mouth, which sent more chills down her back. She put her arms around his neck and ran her hands thru his hair. He was running his hands up and down her back, this time it was she that moaned. He felt so good, but she thought she better stop before they went too far. That is what her brain was telling her. However, her heart and her body were telling her she better not even think about stopping now. Before she knew what was happening he had laid her down, and was lying on top of her. He was kissing her more deeply now. He had his hand on her breast and was kneading it gently in his hand.

"No… we have to stop… Ohh…that feels so good… No please… we really need to stop." She said pushing him off her.

He was breathing heavily. "Ok….Just give me a minute to catch my breath. Merlin…. that was incredible…..I didn't know you could make me…. feel like that." He said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No don't be sorry. It's ok…. You need time, I understand." He said.

"It's just that I have had these feelings for you for a long time and never acted on them. I don't know if I would be able to control myself if we went too far," she said.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back until she was looking into his face. Then softly he said, "You don't have to explain it to me. Its ok …really I understand." Then he kissed her gently.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I don't know why I waited so long to tell you how I felt. You are so wonderful." She said.

He hugged her back and said, "I feel the same way. I thought I was going to burst." They sat and talked until the sun went down. Then hand in hand, they walked back across the lawn to his house.

The summer had gone too quickly. "Where had the time gone?" she thought. They were on the train heading back to Hogwarts. They had attended this school for the past six years. They were in their final year. She had known them since their first year. She looked over at the red head sitting next to her. His name was Ron Weasley. He had grown considerably over the years. He stood tall and proud now, not at all like the shy little boy he used to be. His hair had grown longer over the summer too. It partly covered his eyes. She did not like that to much. She loved his hair but she loved his eyes even more and wished she could see them better. They were deep blue and they sparkled and shined when he smiled.

Sitting across from him was his little sister Ginny. Hermione thought that she had turned into a very beautiful young lady. Her hair hung down to her waist. It was full, thick and bright red just like her brothers'. She had a lovely face and a brilliant smile. She was Hermione's only girl friend and that was just fine with her. She liked it the way. She and Ginny got along great.

She looked over to the boy sitting next to Ginny. He was the famous Harry Potter. She thought he had grown into a rather handsome young man. When she first met him, he was just a kid with unruly hair and glasses. He still had no control over that dark mess on top of his head. He had grown taller and was a little stockier than he used to be. His face, even when he smiled, seemed so sad and frail though. He had been through so much in his life. She wished she could have been there for him sooner. He had no friends growing up and that made her sad to think about. However, in his first year at Hogwarts that all changed. She, Harry, and Ron became very good friends. They had met on this very same train six years ago. Ginny had joined there little gang when they were in their second year. And they all have been inseparable ever since.

Ginny was sitting silently reading her book. Ron and Harry were eating sweets from the trolley and discussing summer events. Hermione smiled, some things never change she thought to herself.

"How was your summer Harry?" Ron asked.

"It was great," he answered. She and Ron looked at each other then back at him.

"No… really I had a great summer for once. Now that I am old enough to do magic outside of school Dudley and uncle Vernon dared not get on bad side. They got me angry right after I arrived home for the summer. And I gave Dudley a pig nose and ears and then told them I could bring his tail back if they wished." She and Ron both looked at each other and both pictering a Pugley (a pig ugly Dudley). They all burst out laughing and could not seem to stop themselves. The rest of the train ride was very talkative and lively.

The first part of school seemed to just fly by. They were almost into the Christmas holiday now. She and Harry had made plans to spend the holiday with Ron and his family. She was so looking forward to that. She had picked out what she thought was the perfect gifts for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She got Harry a beautiful picture frame for the picture that she knew that Lupin was going to give him. It was a picture of Lupin, Sirius, and Harry's mom and dad. Lupin had found it while cleaning out Sirius's attic after his death. Harry took the death of Sirius very hard. So she knew he was going to love the picture. She got Ginny a very nice charm bracelet. She got Ron new dress robes for their end of year ball. The dress robes he had now were very old and he disliked them so much. His mum could not afford to get him new ones. However, the end of year ball was the most important event at Hogwarts. So she decided to go for it and get them for him. It took most of her savings but she knew Ron was worth it. She could not wait to see his face when he opened it up.

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning to the smell of ham cooking, so she knew that Mrs. Weasley was already up. Hermione had spent so much time and felt so comfortable here that she started calling Mrs. Weasley mum also. Mrs. Weasley never corrected her so Hermione guessed it was ok with her. She came downstairs after dressing. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning mum. Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Good morning Hermione dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Very well, thank you." She answered.

Then Mrs. Weasley turned and pointed to some vegetables on the table and said "Would you be a dear and slice those up for me."

Hermione nodded, sat at the table, and went to work.

"That ham smells wonderful."

"Thank you dear." She said. Hermione finished slicing the vegetables.

"Ok, all done… what now?" She asked.

"Could you put them in this pot, please? Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"It's no trouble. Anything else?" She asked.

"Mmmm… No, not right now dear, thank you." She answered.

"Ok call me if you need any help." She said. Mrs. Weasley just nodded. Hermione walked into the living room and caught Fred and George picking up and shaking the presents.

"You better stop that before mum caches you." She said to them with a smile.

"She won't catch us. She's to busy in the kitchen." Said George.

"She got eyes like Moody. Believe me, she will know." Hermione said smiling.

"You know what… she's right George. Maybe we should stop." Said Fred.

"Oh… you're paranoid Fred. She is two rooms away." George was mid-sentence when he heard his mum in the other room say.

"Fred, George you two had better get away from those gifts." Hearmione could not hide her giggles at the shocked looks on there faces.

That evening the whole family had dinner together. She was seated next to Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the heads of the table. Harry was across from them. And sitting next to him was Ginny. The twins and Ron's other three brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy were there. Lupin was there too.

After dinner they all sat around the tree to open their gifts. Harry handed Hermione the gift from him. She took it with a smile and said thank you. She tore it open with much enthusiasm. It was a beautiful hand made vase. She let Lupin give him his gift first. Harry opened it he studied it for a minute then with tears in his eyes he thanked Lupin. She then gave Harry her gift. He loved it just as she thought he would. She and Ginny then exchanged gifts. They both laughed openly because they had both picked out the same thing for each other. Harry gave Ginny his gift. It was a beautiful heart shaped locket that opened up. She opened it and inside there was a picture of her and Harry. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek then gave him her gift. He opened it and there before him was a collage of pictures inside a frame. It was pictures of the four of them, some taken at school and at Hogsmeade, and some here at the Burrow. It was something that Ginny made herself. Hermione thought those were the best kind of gifts because they came straight from the heart.

Hermione then handed Ron his gift. He tore it open. The look on his face was something that she will remember forever. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He took them and tried them on, he looked so handsome. They fit him perfectly. He loved them, he kissed her on the forehead and said thank you. Then Ron gave her his gift. Hermione was shocked when she opened her gift from Ron. It was a beautiful heart shaped locket with a picture of her and Ron inside. She and Ginny looked at each other. She knew her and Ginny were thinking the same thing. These boys are up to something, they just did not know what. The rest of the night went on, with laughing, talking, and some singing.

When they got back to school, they did not have time for much of any thing. They had their end of the year exams to study for. However, Hermione and Ginny did notice that Ron and Harry were up to something. She and Ginny would walk into a room and those two would be holed up in a corner somewhere talking. They would shut right up as soon as they saw her or Ginny. It was very frustrating for Hermione not to know what those two were up to. One day she came up on them unnoticed as they were talking.

"We will do it at the end of the year ball. That would be the perfect time and place for it, don't you think," asked Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea. I just hope they say yes." Ron added.

"Me too." Harry said.

Ron turned and saw her standing there. "What are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not to long." She said with a smile. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing just Quidditch talk, that's all." He answered.

"You were not talking Quidditch. Now what is it you two are hiding?" She asked.

"Why would you think we're hiding something?" Ron asked.

"We have to be going. See you at dinner Hermione." Harry said pulling on Ron's arm as he went.

"Harry wait, I'm talking to you." Too late, they were gone. Hermione went to find Ginny to tell her what she heard.

"Well what ever it is we will just say 'no'." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well you said that what ever they are planning they hope we will say 'yes' right?"

"Right." She answered.

"Well, we will simply say 'no'." Ginny added.

"Good idea." She said. There was no more talk of the plan and the end of the year was fast approaching.

The day had finely arrived. The dance was to take place tonight. Hermione and Ginny were ready to say 'no' to whatever it was the boys had planned. They were in their own dormitory's getting ready. Ginny looked lovely in her pale blue and gray robes. The colors brought out her eyes. She left her hair down. It flowed down her back and over her shoulders in big soft curls.

Hermione had on pink and gray robes. She put her hair into a loose bun and let some hair fall free so that it framed her face just so. They made their way down to the common room and found the boys already there waiting.

"Hello gentlemen. I hope we have not kept you waiting to long." Ginny said. They were speechless.

"Well aren't you two going to say anything?" Hermione said.

"You look beautiful." Ron said while looking her up and down.

"Thank you." She said. He looked very good in his new robes and she could tell that he liked them very much. She turned to Harry.

"Harry, doesn't Ginny look nice?" She prompted. Harry could not take his eyes off Ginny.

"You look like an angel." He said. Ginny blushed and said thank you.

"Well then, are we ready?" she said. She and Ginny took Ron and Harry's arm. They walked to the Great hall.

First, they had the graduation ceremony for the seventh years. Then came the feast. The room was then cleared of tables so there was room for dancing. The night went on without one word of the plan. She and Ginny had forgotten about it until the end of the night. The last song of the night was a slow song.

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Can I speak with you?"

"Yes." Ginny answered. He took her hand and led her to the other side of the room. She and Ginny looked at each other… this was it. The plan had been set in motion.

Ron took her hand and said "May I talk with you?" She nodded her reply and followed him over to the corner of the room. He was very nervous his hands were shaking. He reached into his robes and pulled out a little box. He took a deep breath and got on one knee. She could not believe what she was seeing. He opened the little box and inside it was a small diamond ring. She gasped, was this really happening? Was he really going to do it?

"Hermione" he said, "I have loved you for a long time now. We have been through so much together and I would like to go through so much more with you. I want you to be by my side for everything the good and the bad. Hermione Granger I love you would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

She stood shocked, eyes big, mouth open, and hands on her chest. Big tears started to fall. She thought back to her and Ginny plan to just say 'no'. No matter what is was. But she just could not do it. Her heart and brain were screaming in unison. She followed their lead and held her hand out and said, "Yes! Ronald Weasley I will marry you!"

He let the breath he was holding out. He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back willingly, and smiled.

She turned to look for Ginny so she could tell her the big news. And what she saw shocked and surprised her, but it also made her burst with happiness. She saw Ginny standing there with the same surprised face that she herself just had. Harry was on one knee in front of her holding a little box with a ring in it. And when she saw him stand and slip the ring on her finger then kiss her deeply. She knew that Ginny too could not go through with their plan either.

"How long have you two been planning this?" she said turning to look back at Ron.

"The weekend we went to Hogsmeade shopping for Christmas gifts. I saw Harry shopping for a ring for Ginny. He told me that he was going to ask her to marry him. Well you could have knocked me over with a quill, because I told him I was planning on doing the same with you." He said with a smile. "We decided to do it the same night. We hoped you two would think it was romantic."

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I do think it's romantic. I love you so much more than you could ever imagine, you know that?"

"Well Hermione I have a BIG imagination." He replied with grin.

"When did you decide that you were going to ask me to marry you?" she asked.

"Sweetie I knew from the day we met that we were going to be together." She smacked his arm playfully. "No. I knew the night I told you that I loved you. And we shared our first kiss. By the way that kiss sealed the deal for me." He said smiling. "You are a bloody brilliant kisser." She giggled and lowered her head to cover her red face. Then her head shot up and looked him in the face.

"I just had a great idea." She said excitedly. "Why don't we make it a double wedding?"

"Great idea, but do you think Harry and Ginny will like it?"

"We have done everything together, why not this too?" she replied.

"Let's go talk to them." He said.

"I see you couldn't say no either." Hermione said coming up to Ginny.

"I could never say no to him." Ginny replied. They showed each other their rings.

"What do you mean couldn't say no?" Harry asked.

"Oh... Hermione and I knew you two were up to something." She replied.

"How did you know? When?" asked Ron.

"Well Ginny and I knew something was up back during Christmas." Ron and Harry looked at each other shocked.

"Oh…come on you two. You gave Ginny and I the same gift. Did you really think that we would not see something was up?"

The two men could only shake there heads. She and Ginny burst out laughing at the two men in front of them. Suddenly Ginny said, "We should make this a double wedding."

"That's just what I was telling Ron." Hermione said.

"What a brilliant idea." Harry said.

"See? I told you they would love it." Hermione said.

"What could be better than best friends becoming family on the same day." said Harry.

"Great, its set then." Said Ginny.

"Two Weasley's getting married on the same day. OH! Ron, mum is going to die of happiness when we tell her."

The next day they were on the train home. This would be the last time Hermione, Harry, and Ron would be on this train. Ginny had one more year to go. All of them could hardly contain themselves. They sat and talked about everything. They talked about how they first met and everything they had all been through. They talked about the wedding, talked about their past and their futures. They'd stepped through the door that separated childhood from adulthood. They were ready for whatever life set before them. Best friends and soon to be family. They were happier now than they had ever been.


End file.
